The First Time
by Jiiro Tay
Summary: YAOI. SasuNaru. We often search for something that is right before our very eyes.
1. 1

**The First Time**

_by Jiiro_

  
_Summary: We often search for something that is right before our very eyes.   
  
Warnings: Contains language and minor violence. This will also contain YAOI (boy/boy relationship), so if this is not your cup of tea, I suggest that you hit the back button immediately. You have been warned, so please read with proper discretion.   
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't resort to fanfiction writing if I owned Naruto in the first place. This was written for the sole purpose of personal enjoyment, and no profit was ever made.   
  
A/N: The plotline will not necessarily follow the canon, so count this as semi-AU.   
_

_

* * *

  


_The first time Sasuke ever laid eyes on Naruto he thought,_ What a total idiot_.   
  
Sasuke had been told that he passed the genin exams, and that he should wait for further notifications regarding his new team. Every student who passed in the academy were initially placed in a team composed of three members and would be training and performing missions under the supervision of a _jounin_.   
  
He was never much of a team player, Sasuke mused, but knew that he didn't have much of a say on the matter. Besides, he needed all the training he could possible get to hone his skills-- and ultimately, avenge his fallen clan. All he needed was a one-track mind, one driven by the desire of exacting retribution against his cold-blooded murderer of a brother. He would do _anything_ to achieve that goal.   
  
But.   
  
The notifications came as they should, and he took in the written information with a mixture of boredom and indifference. Team Seven it mentioned, and he would be teaming up with Sakura Haruno and Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura was already a familiar name to him. She was known as one of the top students in the ninja academy, having passed all her exams with flying colors.   
  
However, it was the other name that distinctly caught his attention. He remembered conversations he had overheard about a boy named Naruto who was a pure rascal and did nothing but cause trouble. The boy who had the audacity of defiling the monuments. Sasuke had the feeling that _that_ Naruto was the same one on his team.   
  
His suspicion was confirmed the day he formally met his team.   
  
Sakura was tolerable, he decided, although he felt slightly uncomfortable with her not-so-subtle attempts to catch his eye. She had this tendency of fawning over him, which served nothing but only irk him because if there was one thing that Sasuke truly valued, then it would be his personal space. He would rather prefer be left severely alone, and it would be pointless to bother him, especially if the matter held little significance. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't appear to be bothered by his indifference, making Sasuke wonder if she was just plain oblivious to his glares or if she was deliberately ignoring it.   
  
Naruto, on the other hand, was a different matter. He was loud and obnoxious, and was too proud for his own good. He talked too much. Too brash and uncouth, Sasuke added to himself.   
  
The way Naruto handled himself made Sasuke wonder if he could bear with him for the rest of their training.   
  
Probably.   
  
_"--And then someday, I'll become the next Hokage and--"_   
  
Probably not.   
  
"Moron," Sasuke muttered.   
  
There was a miniscule pause.   
  
It was then that Sasuke wondered if it was wise to blurt out the first thing that crossed his mind. Sure, Naruto acted like a complete _retard_, but it was not Sasuke's habit to initiate something that would inevitably lead to a petty fight.   
  
Too late, he realized, because Naruto halted his rather animated ramblings about his dream of becoming the next _Hokage_, and then turned to look at him. Blue eyes glared at him like newly-sharpened _kunais_, and if looks could kill, Sasuke would now definitely be in six feet underground.   
  
"What did you say?" Naruto bristled, his voice rapidly warming with anger.   
  
"_Moron_," Again, Sasuke wondered why he even bothered repeating it, like he was actually looking forward for a fight.   
  
And it was undoubtedly immature, what with him provoking Naruto, but the sudden rush of triumph that he had felt was welcome and refreshing. He had finally gotten Naruto's sole attention.   
  
Right from the start of their meeting Naruto had pointedly ignored him, and instead, did his best to impress Sakura. It was rather obvious that Naruto was smitten over their female teammate, his cheeks reddening when talking to her. Under normal circumstances that would suit Sasuke just fine. In fact, he would have preferred to be left alone.   
  
But apparently, Naruto did not count under those normal circumstances.   
  
For some reason, it annoyed Sasuke that Naruto had barely acknowledged him, like he didn't give a damn that he was Uchiha Sasuke, last living member of the _elite_ Uchiha clan. And even though names held little significance to him now, Sasuke was used to people treating him with some sort of respect-- in fact, his very last name commanded it before.   
  
He was _never_ ignored.   
  
"Why you--"   
  
Naruto was already poised on pouncing, his eyes that were once filled with mirth and mischief now screaming with loathing. Sasuke figured that since he started all this, he might as well finish it. However, Sakura chose that precise moment to halt their impending fight.   
  
"Naruto, don't!" Sakura almost yelled. Her words had instantaneous effect; Naruto dropped his stance and then adopted a look that was a cross between sheepish and apologetic. However, that look was only directed to Sakura, for when Naruto turned to glance back at Sasuke, the venomous look returned to full force.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.   
  
He had to snort on that. "Like the idiot could have given me even a scratch."   
  
The reaction from Naruto was automatic.   
  
"How dare you--"   
  
"_Naruto!_"   
  
"...bastard."   
  
It struck Sasuke that the fact that he could push Naruto's buttons with such ease was slightly amusing. Never mind that it was outright petty and childish; he couldn't care less what other people think. Sasuke never delved much on _why_ he was actually doing it, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was just bothered --and to his surprise, envious-- that Naruto was very much open with his emotions.   
  
Naruto could express his feelings freely; he would laugh outright whenever he's happy, just as the same as he'd rant and fume when angry.   
  
They say that the eyes are the windows to one's souls-- Sasuke couldn't have agreed more on that as he observed Naruto. Not long ago, as Naruto spoke in his carefree manner, his eyes held that merry glitter in them. And after Sasuke had provoked him, Naruto's eyes burned with such anger that it was impossible to ignore.   
  
It was then that Sasuke realized, that this was the first time he had actually taken his time to observe someone.   
  
Weeks passed. Sasuke had developed an uneasy camaraderie with his team, and though he would never admit it out loud, he actually found himself growing accustomed to their company. Even Kakashi, the _jounin_-in-charge who seemed to have an obsession towards perverted books, seemed to grow on him. Several missions here and there, and as time slowly passed, Sasuke began to feel that he could trust them.   
  
Among his team, it was Naruto that Sasuke had given a large portion of his trust.   
  
True, they were rivals, yet in essence, they were still teammates. They would insult, bicker with one another. They would compete at almost about _everything_, but in the long run, would readily aid the other in times of combat.   
  
Sasuke gave them his trust-- something that he had never allowed himself to do before. He ignored his instincts telling him fiercely that it was the amount of trust given to someone that makes every form of betrayal all the more painful.   
  
...who would have thought back then that the one to deliver his entire family's demise would be his very own _brother_?   
  
It was another unanticipated curve when all that he had planned out in the beginning was to become better and kill his brother. He never expected that being with the team could change so much in him.   
  
Sasuke remembered their mission before-- protect Tazuna on his way back to Water Country.   
  
Battered and worn-down, he had readily offered his own body as a human shield against Haku's needles-- all for the sake of protecting Naruto. The action was impulsive, nearly costing him his life. He could remember the intensity of the pain as it rendered his body motionless as well as the sheer agony that threatened to drive his mind to the verge of overload.   
  
Naruto then rushed to him, his face contorted in a mixture of anger and disbelief. _"Why did you do it?"_, he had asked, and Sasuke racked his mind for a plausible answer but could only come up with, "_I don't know. I really don't know."_ He passed out after that.   
  
_I really don't know..._   
  
His words then held some truth in it, because all that Sasuke knew at that time was that he was in pain and the possibility of dying was very likely, and that he may never be able to avenge his family.   
  
But then, he also realized that perhaps, it was all worth it.   
  
That perhaps, Naruto was all worth it.   


"Oi Sasuke!"   
  
Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts by Naruto's voice, calling him below his perch on the tree.   
  
_Tch. What are you doing? Thinking about that dobe again... _  
  
"Sasuke!"   
  
Something small and round was flying swiftly to his direction, but before the object could reach its destination, Sasuke caught it nimbly with his palm.   
  
An acorn.   
  
He cast his nastiest glare towards Naruto, who only returned it with an infuriating smirk. "What now, _dobe_?" He enunciated the last word clearly, knowing full well how Naruto would react to the insult.   
  
Naruto's smirk immediately dropped and then turned into a scowl. "Bastard," he muttered, followed by a series of mumblings that were no doubt obscene in nature. It was obvious that he was trying to reign his temper. "Kakashi-_sensei_ asked me fetch you and Sakura-chan."   
  
"What for?"   
  
Naruto shrugged, "something about our new mission, I guess."   
  
Sasuke came down the tree in one fluid motion, brushing off the dirt on the back of his pants. In a split second, he threw the acorn back to Naruto. However, the blonde was caught off-guard with the action, causing the acorn to hit him square in the forehead.   
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Naruto tried to glare at Sasuke, but it was a rather futile attempt since Sasuke had already walked past him.   
  
"Well?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto a sidelong glance. "What are you waiting for?" 

* * *

Sasuke walked silently along with his team, hiding his boredom and mounting irritation. It was very hard. Their mission, one labeled as class C, involved them posing as bodyguards. They were quite apprehensive about it initially, what with their near-fatal encounter with Zabuza and Haku as they escorted Tazuna, but the _Hokage_ assured them that the mission was a different case.   
  
This time, they were merely tasked to accompany a merchant on his way towards another village. The man feared that robbers and bandits would attack him in the forest, so he had asked for some assistance.   
  
Sasuke cast a furtive look at his team. Sakura was chatting amiably with the merchant, listening intently as he discussed the good qualities of porcelain and other high-priced goods. Kakashi was just behind them -- and for once, not reading his perverted book-- walking in silence but would comment from time to time regarding their conversation.   
  
And Naruto...   
  
"I'm hungry," Naruto said, making another nuisance of himself as he whined all throughout the trip.   
  
The boy had been pretty vocal in expressing just how bored he was about the mission, although Sasuke had to agree on that. The mission was indeed, very dull.   
  
--but the constant whining was now starting to get on to his nerves.   
  
"You can eat all you like when we reach the village," Kakashi assured him patiently, like a father would to a child.   
  
"How far is the next village anyway? We've been walking for almost three hours now!"   
  
The jounin merely placed his hand atop Naruto's head and ruffled the already unruly blonde hair. "Patience, Naruto. A true _shinobi_ must learn how to practice patience."   
  
That effectively silenced Naruto for a while which in itself, was quite a feat. But not long after that, the blonde began his obnoxious chatter once again.   
  
And it irritated Sasuke more, because not only was the mission practically _useless_ for his training, but he was stuck with the idiot who was not helping the matters any. In fact, it only increased his aggravation tenfold.   
  
Sasuke was about to snap at the idiot to shut his mouth, when Kakashi beat him to it.   
  
"Stop," Kakashi ordered sharply. He was looking around the forest suspiciously, and in turn, Sasuke tried to listen for even a small rustle of movement among the trees.   
  
It then occurred to him what was wrong; it was all too quiet.   
  
The forest was too quiet.   
  
"What's going--" Naruto barely had the chance to finish the sentence when three kunais suddenly flew out of nowhere, embedding itself on the ground where he initially stood. The aim had been accurate, and if Naruto didn't stumble back due to surprise, then it would have been surely fatal.   
  
The four of them now tensed in preparation; Kakashi ordered Sakura to protect the merchant at all cost, while Sasuke and Naruto warily looked around the dense greenery for any sign of their attackers. Sasuke had a brief sense of déjà vu when he remembered about a supposedly harmless Class C mission that turned out to be otherwise. And as much as Sasuke loathed to admit it, the three of them were not yet fully experienced in the field of combat, and whatever skills they may have right now might be useless should their attackers turn out to be stronger than the likes of Zabuza and Haku.   
  
There was movement on the bushes, and Sasuke steeled himself for an impending attack. He clutched his own kunai tightly, ready to strike.   
  
It happened too quickly. A set of shuriken was on the air, and he dodged and deflected each one. He gave a quick glance at his teammates, checking if they were unharmed. They were all alright, although he noticed that Naruto had a small wound on his face when he narrowly dodged a shuriken headed at his way.   
  
The attacker-- whoever he was-- preferred to do his assault from afar. They had to think of something. _Fast_.   
  
Another rustle was heard. But before Sasuke could fully turn, he was knocked by an invisible force, pushing him too fast before his back finally connected to a tree rather painfully. His eyes widened in surprise; he never saw a limb or _anything_ at all, but the impact of the attack was solid. Like a punch to the gut.   
  
Just who were they up against?   
  
Sasuke immediately stood up again, maintaining his stance. He noticed that brunt of the attack was directed at the four of them-- instead of the merchant. Normally, hired killers go directly for their target-- not for the bodyguards. It seemed almost as if--   
  
--they were the target, and not their client.   
  
_But why?_   
  
An indent appeared on moist ground before him. Footprints. Almost in slow motion, Sasuke allowed his chakra to flow to his feet, and then jumped. From the corner of his eye, he saw a small tree snap in two as it took the blow that was initially aimed at him.   
  
He landed a few feet away from his team, his back pressed on a rather large boulder on the side of the forest.   
  
It was all too quiet once again. Sasuke could hear rapid pounding of his heart-- all from the exertion and, to his surprise, the slight fear that was starting to grow within. The danger of their mission was all too real, and he didn't know what the outcome would be. _If they'd even end up alive or not._

Sasuke heard Naruto yelp in surprise; another wave was sent, hurling the blonde a few good distance before he maneuvered himself and used a hand to anchor himself to the ground while the other clutched his kunai.

Their attacker then revealed himself; clad in black robe-like clothing, he had kunais strapped to his thighs. His face was covered with a white-colored mask, giving him the appearance of an _Anbu_. Sasuke couldn't make out the village he came from; he couldn't see his _hitai-ate_ or any indication.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!" Naruto shouted, creating two clones of himself before propelling towards the stranger. Unfortunately, frontal attack proved useless; every strike was parried and it didn't take long before a swift kick tossed Naruto to the ground, his clones disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke saw the opening on their enemy's stance. He jumped once again, using chakra to give him more leverage before he threw a _fuuma_ shuriken towards the attacker. The masked stranger parried the shuriken; he thrust his hand and just as the blades were about to hit him dead-on, the shuriken was deflected, the lethal blades swirling dynamically through the air.

Having anticipated this, Sasuke swiftly rushed to deliver a powerful kick to his side. The masked stranger, caught off-guard after deflecting the shuriken, didn't have the time to dodge the kick. The sheer force of the attack had him rolling to the ground before disappearing once again among the bushes.

But then--

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted.   
  
The attacker appeared behind him, performing various hand seals in rapid succession. A ninjutsu.   
  
He remembered his brush with death when he fought Haku. That had been too close. Too close. What if he wouldn't be able to make it this time? What if--?   
  
And then the chakra was released. Sasuke could almost see it. It headed straight for him, leaving somewhat a distortion in the air at its wake. It felt too surreal. Everything was in slow motion.   
  
He willed himself to move.   
  
_I don't want to die..._   
  
He wondered what would happen if he died then and there. How would they feel? Would anyone shed tears for him?   
  
Would Sakura cry again, like she did when he almost died before?   
  
Would Kakashi feel sorry that he lost a student?   
  
How about _Naruto_? Would the idiot--   
  
He could hear someone calling his name. There was a flash of orange and yellow, and then Sasuke was pushed aside.   
  
Naruto.   
  
The invisible force hit Naruto, sending the blonde flying before he hit the boulder behind with a sickening _thud_. Naruto's eyes widened as though shocked, before he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.   
  
Sasuke stared at his fallen teammate, disbelief etched on his normally stoic features. Why would Naruto--?   
  
_Why did you do it?_ _Why?_   
  
In an instant, Kakashi vanished from his place, moving so fast that Sasuke didn't even saw him move. All he could now hear was the rattling noise of steel as weapons clashed.   
  
There was a blur of movement from his right.   
  
Then in front of him.  
  
And then he heard a pained gasp.  
  
Just as sudden, the jounin reappeared holding the still struggling stranger in a steel grip. There was a wild scuffle, before Kakashi's hands went up the man's neck and then snapped it. It was a sickening sound, and not long after that, the man fell lifelessly to the ground.   
  
Finally. It was over.   
  
There was a moment of exhausted silence, and Sasuke took his time to assess his surroundings. Their client sat in one corner, obviously shell-shocked by what happened. Kakashi disappeared under one of those bushes, disposing the body of their attacker.   
  
"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura broke the silence as she hovered beside the still unconscious Naruto. "It's Naruto. He's--"   
  
There was something in her voice that made Sasuke frown, something that he couldn't quite place. For some reason, it sounded almost akin to... panic.   
  
"Oi _dobe_," Sasuke nudged Naruto. There was no reaction. "Wake--"   
  
Sasuke faltered when something caught his attention. He reached a tentative hand on the back of Naruto's head, his heart beginning to pound furiously in his chest.   
  
It came out bloodied. Naruto was bleeding.   
  
They were ninjas. They had missions, and getting wounds and injuries was nothing unusual for them.   
  
In his short lifetime, Sasuke had seen so much blood, yet none affected him as much as this. He turned the blonde to his side, meriting a shocked gasp from Sakura. For the very first time, Sasuke felt slivers of panic rise up to him, and it almost overwhelmed him because he wasn't _used_ to feeling like this and he shouldn't be feeling like this in the first place.   
  
Naruto's blonde hair was now streaked with an alarming amount of red-- _too much_-- and almost on their own accord, Sasuke's hand reached to check for a pulse, unconsciously releasing a sigh of relief when he found one. Fast and thready, but _there._   
  
"Get Kakashi-_sensei_," he told Sakura. The girl nodded and scurried off to find the jounin, probably still too shaken to argue or say anything at all.   
  
Leaving him with Naruto-- who was still motionless and unconscious and probably in pain as he lay on the ground. All in his effort to try and save him.   
  
The first time Sasuke ever laid eyes on Naruto he thought, _What a total idiot_.   
  
But now... he wasn't sure what to think of the boy anymore.

* * *

The first rays of light pilfered across the _shoji_ windows, rousing Sasuke from his mild sleep. It was a rather peaceful morning, the kind that he rarely had the chance to savor.   
  
They had arrived at the village a few hours after the sun had set. Their trip had been painfully quiet; they were all worn-down after the ambush in the forest added to the fact that Naruto was still out cold. Thankfully, their client had been gracious enough to provide them with a place to stay and some food, and then called for a healer.   
  
Sasuke brought himself to a sitting position, the _tatami_ mats squeaking their protest at the sudden shift of weight. Across the room, Sakura was still sound asleep, her arms curled in a makeshift pillow. Kakashi was probably awake by that time already since the jounin was nowhere in sight.   
  
A soft groan from his right brought Sasuke out of his musings. Naruto was waking up; the blonde first licked his parched lips before slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes opened.   
  
And then there was a frown.   
  
Naruto eased himself to a sitting position, looking confused. Sasuke would have found Naruto's facial reactions rather comical, but after the confusion turned into something that was very much similar to fear, he knew that something was amiss in the situation.   
  
"Naruto?" he asked.   
  
Naruto started, as though surprised at his presence. His knuckles, Sasuke noted, were turning white as he clutched the edge of the comforter in a tight grip.   
  
"Sa-Sasuke?" his voice was a harsh whisper in the silence of the room. "I-I can't see you."   
  
"What do you mean you can't see me?"   
  
"I can't see."   
  
_tbc. _

_

* * *

_

Well, I guess that's it for now. Err. This chapter's probably awkward and all that. I cannot write battle scenes to save my life, although I did my level best. Hope this wasn't disappointing or anything of the sort.   
  
I also hope that I didn't make Sasuke and Naruto wimpy (or not much anyway), but it must be taken into consideration that they are still genins in this fic's timeline.   
  
Also, we all know that Naruto could heal himself pretty fast because of the demonic powers of kyuubi. However, I don't think that Naruto would heal that fast, considering the damage he took from the attack. And besides, this is my fic. Teehee   
  
With that said, thanks for reading!


	2. 2

**The First Time**

_Summary: We often search for something that is right before our very eyes.   
  
Warnings: Contains language and minor violence. This will also contain YAOI (boy/boy relationship), so if this is not your cup of tea, I suggest that you hit the back button immediately. You have been warned, so please read with proper discretion.   
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't resort to fanfiction writing if I owned Naruto in the first place. This was written for the sole purpose of personal enjoyment, and no profit was ever made._

_A/N: Argh. A friend asked my why I LOVE angsty fanfics so much. I was about to snap and say 'lay off, will ya?' but then figured out that that. Is. So. True. Teehee. I reasoned out that a dose of angst makes the story tad a bit more realistic. Not to mention that I love seeing things become more complicated. But anyways, since the first part was a bit... intense, I tried to lighten up this chapter. Hope this will do, though. _

* * *

After an hour of waiting, the healer finally came to heed the urgent summon.

She strode inside the room quietly and knelt down beside Naruto before unpacking some of her things. Given that it was a fairly small village, there was not much to be expected in terms of medical facilities. There's a small infirmary across the town, but it wouldn't make any difference if they brought Naruto there or if they just stayed inside the house. They have to make do with whatever treatment that could be provided-- no matter limited it is.

She tended to the injuries first; applied soothing salve on the bruises that marred Naruto's body and arms. Bruises, Sasuke observed, and not the reddened scratches and wounds that were very much prominent last night.

Apparently the healer took notice of this, too. But aside from the momentary pause before she was about to apply the salve, there was no other indication of her surprise.

"Do you feel any pains?" the healer inquired.

Naruto shook his head in response.

She then proceeded to remove the bandages around Naruto's temple, neatly rolling the soiled fabric inside her palm. The bandages had telltale red stains in them. Even the hairs on the back of Naruto's head, while some parts were fluffed out and some parts flattened due to the bandages, had flecks of dried blood. It was the most glaring evidence of his recent brush with danger.

She began to inspect for the wounds. On various intervals, she would ask questions to Naruto, to which the boy promptly responding either with a nod or a shake of the head. After a few more questions and examinations, she nodded as if satisfied with what she saw.

She did not wrap new bandages around Naruto's head.

Which only meant one thing.

Sasuke's eyes roamed around the room, wondering if anyone else has noticed this. He looked at Sakura. She was busy assisting the healer, and if ever she noticed the curious disappearance of the wounds, she did not show it. On the farther side of the room was Kakashi, who was leaning casually on a wall --and from what Sasuke could make out beneath the mask, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

His inquisitive gaze met Kakashi's for a split second, before the _jounin_ tilted his head in acknowledgement and focused back to Naruto.

Sasuke was not one to pay attention to trivial matters, but for some reason, he was quite intrigued. To be able to heal wounds at such rapid rate, not to mention the nature of the wounds-- was quite remarkable.

And undoubtedly, Kakashi knew something about this. He knew more than he let on.

Something akin to morbid wonder struck Sasuke as he watched the healer wave her hand in left-right fashion in front of Naruto.

Left. Right.

Left. Right.

Naruto's eyes did not even as much as shift a single bit so as to follow the hand's movements.

Just then, Sasuke was struck with a jolt of realization, as if the implications of Naruto's condition was just starting to sink in.

When Naruto blurted out earlier that he couldn't see, Sasuke was quite unconvinced -- in fact, he was quite wary about it. After all, Naruto had this annoying flair of blowing things out of proportion and Sasuke wouldn't put it past him if this was another staged bluff to get some attention.

But seeing this--

Sasuke wasn't slow in the uptake. What he had just witnessed was more that enough to convince him.

_Blind. Naruto has gone blind._

The healer finally stood.

"His wounds have healed perfectly," she began. "Aside from the mild bruises, the boy should be fine."

The understatement behind those words was not lost to Sasuke. As well as the seemingly intentional dodging of the most essential question regarding his eyesight.

"However, as for the boy's eyes--" here her lips became pursed into a grim line. The statement was left in hanging, and she slanted a glance towards Kakashi as if asking for permission to continue even at the presence of Naruto.

Which, in itself was not a good sign.

Kakashi nodded in acquiescence.

It was another lesson that everyone must come to accept. They were ninjas and thus, have resigned themselves to accept every possible circumstance they might come across. The harsh reality of it was not new to Sasuke, but there was something unsettling about it when experienced first-hand.

Whatever happens, happen.

"I cannot provide concrete answers as of now," she continued. "It appears that he is suffering from internal head injuries which resulted this... lack of eyesight."

Silence descended.

"It's just temporary, right?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell if this condition is permanent or not. We just have to wait and observe for further developments."

The delivery of her diagnosis was strictly blunt and lacking in emotion, possibly due to years of medical practice and dealing with similar cases like this.

But that did not stop Sasuke from thinking that she should have at least laid it down as mildly as she could given that Naruto was also in the same room.

She advised them to wait and observe, which was not assuring at all in the situation because waiting was indefinite and vague, and it also meant that while there's a chance that Naruto _would_ regain his eyesight, there's also a chance that he _wouldn't_.

Sakura then asked if _chakra_-aided treatment could help, but the healer calmly explained that such treatment is only useful when dealing with external wounds and minor injuries, and not on internal injuries like Naruto's. The pink-haired girl nodded, simply absorbing this piece of information in silence. It was painfully obvious that she was at still reeling with equal parts disbelief and helplessness that their mission had ended up like this.

Sasuke made a massive effort not to point out to them that they were talking as if Naruto wasn't in the room-- which could have passed as the truth because Naruto was unnaturally quiet all throughout the conversation.

He observed that Naruto hasn't said a single word, only nodding or shaking his head promptly to answer the healer's questions.

It was unsettling.

Sasuke wasn't used to this reaction; he expected Naruto to at least _cry_, shout, or express something -- _anything_-- vocally about his predicament. He could just imagine Naruto shouting in a bewildered voice "What do you mean, I'm blind?" or possibly curse out and do something of the sort.

Sasuke wasn't used to this unnatural, reserved silence.

He actually felt angry-- misguided anger because he couldn't understand _why_ he was even bothered in the first place and quite possibly because it threw him off the loop when Naruto didn't act the way he expected.

Creaks on the _tatami_ mats broke the meditative silence as Kakashi crossed the room and stood in front of Naruto. He placed a hand atop Naruto's head gently, causing the blonde to flinch with a start. But after that automatic response, his head was again downcast and the line of his body was taut as bowstrings.

"Hey," Kakashi said. "It's going to be alright." He assured.

And perhaps those were the precise words needed to be said to Naruto at that time, because the hands that were clutching the hem of the comforter loosened a bit and the knuckles returned to their natural color.

Naruto raised his head and for a second, and it dawned to Sasuke just how wrong he was to assume that Naruto lacked the emotions to properly express himself on his predicament. He may have kept silent all along, but his eyes could not suppress what he was currently feeling.

Though his eyes were now sightless, they practically _screamed_ the emotions that warred within. There was confusion, disbelief, and finally, _fear_.

Sasuke remembered instances when Kakashi would place his hands on Naruto's head in similar fashion, particularly at times when Naruto became too agitated or angry over something. After all, among the three of them, Naruto was the only one who seemed to have troubles in keeping his emotions in check. He was a very demonstrative person who had no qualms on saying what's going on inside his mind.

He remembered how upset Naruto had been when Haku 'killed' Zabuza on their first encounter. It was the shock over the fact that someone seemingly as young as Haku could take out Zabuza that easy.

Naruto had yelled about how unfair it was until Kakashi came to him and placed his hand on Naruto's head. Such a simple gesture, yet the flaring temper and confusion was instantly snuffed out.

Sasuke didn't realize how that simple gesture of comfort could mean so much to Naruto until now.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Kakashi said.

With an almost affectionate ruffle on the blonde hair, Kakashi finally pulled his hand away and stalked towards the door. The healer seemed to take the cue of his leave; she arranged her medical equipment back to her small bag, and after giving a polite bow, followed the _jounin_ outside the house.

* * *

Sasuke tried to rack his mind for a time in which the three of them had trouble conversing with one another. He could come up with none. It's not that he actually contributed much to the exchange, but he could say that back then, talking was never much of an issue.

Until now.

Naruto was still quiet, his fingers idly toying with the comforter as if he had nothing else worthwhile to do.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Their eyes met and held in a silent contest, urging each other to say something to Naruto first.

Sakura averted her gaze, defeated.

"Naruto," she began. "I -um- are you alright?"

The fingers on the comforter stopped moving.

It was not the most appropriate question at that time because it was very much obvious that Naruto's _not_ alright, but Sasuke's not about to argue since he's not exactly the most eloquent person on the team.

If Sasuke had spoken first, there was no telling if he'd end up insulting Naruto and he knew that doing so was not exactly appropriate given Naruto's current condition.

Naruto's mouth stretched in a straight line, as if he was attempting to smile but doing a miserable job on it.

"Of course I'm fine, Sakura-chan!"

The reply was painfully forced and a bit louder than probably intended.

"Oh," Sakura bit her lip. "H-how are your wounds, then?"

"Well, the woman said they're healing just fine," Naruto answered. "Although now that I think about it, my body feels kinda sore."

Sakura had always been the most analytic among them. But now, she seemed to be at a total loss on what to do and say next.

Naruto's mouth moved again, but this time, he actually managed to laugh.

"Aw, come on!" he chuckled. "I'm really fine! It can't be that bad, ya know."

Even Sasuke could tell that it was false cheer, and he wanted to snort something along the lines of 'cut the act, _dobe_', but stopped himself because he knew just how callous that would have sounded.

Sasuke could see how bright Sakura's eyes were, as if she was on verge of tears.

"O-okay. I'll get you something to eat, okay? I'll be right back."

She stood and made a hasty retreat, the sliding of the _shoji_ doors leaving somewhat a symbolic meaning on her wake.

* * *

"Naruto."

The blonde tensed for a moment, clearly surprised that Sasuke was still in the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto inclined his head towards Sasuke's direction. "What are you still doing here?"

That was what Sasuke would like to know himself; he didn't know why he had stayed and was now even marginally willing to initiate a conversation.

Although Sasuke wasn't sure if the conversation would end up being civil.

"You've got a problem with that, idiot?" he replied.

There was a startled silence; Naruto sucked in a breath and looked as if he was suddenly thrown out of the loop. Small doubts gnawed at him-- whether this was too much too quickly, but Sasuke pushed them aside as he waited for Naruto to respond.

Perhaps that was also the right words to say, because the familiar smirk was back on Naruto's face.

"Ah. No problem with that, bastard." Naruto replied.

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was actually relieved that he wouldn't treat him like he was made of glass-- like he would break if they as much as breathe at him. He needed to grasp some sense of normalcy in the situation and treating him like a fragile thing would only make things worse.

"Good."

oooooo

_He could hear someone calling his name. There was a flash of orange and yellow, and then Sasuke was pushed aside.   
  
Naruto.   
  
The invisible force hit Naruto, sending the blonde flying before he hit the boulder behind with a sickening thud. Naruto's eyes widened as though shocked, before he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.   
  
Sasuke stared at his fallen teammate, disbelief etched on his normally stoic features. Why would Naruto--?   
  
-Why did you do it? Why?-___

"Why?" Sasuke didn't realize he had spoken the question out loud.

"Why what?" Naruto's face was scrunched up in confusion, like he was trying to solve a very complicated puzzle. Sasuke found it slightly unnerving when the blonde's eyes weren't even focused to him when talking.

"On the mission," Sasuke found himself unable to look at Naruto. "You took the blow that was for me."

Naruto's face wrinkled even more, if that was even possible. It was as if he had no recollection whatsoever on the events that occurred on their mission.

Then suddenly he looked like he remembered everything. "Oh, that."

Rolling his eyes didn't have the desired effect especially when the recipient couldn't see.

"Yes, _that_."

There was a heavy silence.

Eventually, Sasuke asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto answered flippantly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and made a massive effort not to inflict bodily harm towards Naruto. It was a very hard task. He was trying to have a normal conversation when it was fairly obvious that the other party didn't want to cooperate.

"Why did you do it?" he snarled.

Every pretense of playfulness disappeared and Naruto suddenly had a guarded look on his face. "Well, why not?"

The answer took him by surprise; he didn't know what to make of it, and apparently, Naruto wasn't in the generous mood of elaborating it. Sasuke had a brief afterthought that he didn't exactly have the right to demand answers from Naruto -- especially when Sasuke couldn't provide the answers himself when he had saved Naruto from clutches of Haku.

Naruto lay down on the mat, unseeing eyes focused at the ceiling. Sasuke looked at one of Naruto's hands, lying on the bundled comforter with his fingers curled upward.

"If I say that I'm evening out the scales, will you believe me?" Naruto broke the silence.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. To his actual consternation, he was now hesitant to continue this avenue of conversation. "Is that the reason, then?"

"Well," Naruto's fingers began to idly toy with the comforter again. "if that satisfies you, then yes."

The underlying statement behind all that wasn't lost to Sasuke.

_I don't want to owe you anything..._

And perhaps he expected too much-- expected something more profound a reason than Naruto feeling indebted to him that he would risk his very life to save him. He expected something along the lines of _'because you're a teammate'_ or even the seemingly shallow _'because we're rivals and Sakura-chan would be very sad if you died.'_

Sasuke actually felt _hurt_-- much to his own surprise.

"You really _are_ an idiot," Sasuke mumbled, just enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto did not have the chance to retort to the insult. Because just then, the doors slid open, revealing Sakura carrying a tray with food.

* * *

Shortly after coming inside the room, Sakura eased the tray with food on Naruto's lap, giving careful instructions not to move too much lest he'd upset its contents. Inside the tray was a streaming bowl of what Sasuke assumed was _ramen_ and a glass of water.

"What happened to _ojii_-san?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned in confusion. _Ojii-san?_

"He's doing fine. He even gave us this place so that we could rest." Sakura answered.

Then it clicked; Sasuke remembered how Naruto would always tease their latest client, calling him _ojii-san _because of his rapidly graying hair. The merchant didn't appear to be insulted; in fact, he seemed to be quite fond with Naruto and his antics.

"What about--" Naruto seemed hesitant to continue giving Sasuke an inkling on what he was about to ask. "What about the guy who attacked us?"

There was another silence.

"He's dead," Sasuke found himself saying coldly. "Kakashi-_sensei_ killed him."

Sakura winced as if remembering something quite unpleasant and the silence inside the room grew awkward.

"Naruto," she said. "Do you need -um- help in eating?"

Help. It didn't occur to Sasuke that from now on, Naruto would require some sort of assistance in everything that he would do. Naruto couldn't do everything by _himself_ from now on. Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine how frustrating it would be when activities as trivial as eating would require help from someone else.

"No, no," Naruto replied, smiling cheekily. "I can manage by myself. Thanks, anyway, Sakura-chan."

"--the chopsticks are on the side of the tray, Naruto."

"Okay." he fumbled inside the tray for the utensils.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes! I'm not some kind of invalid you know!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. His reaction was mirrored by Sakura, who recoiled as if she had been struck.

"S'sorry about that, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to yell at you." Naruto apologized.

"It's okay, Naruto," she sighed. "I'll just go and wait outside, okay?"

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Once again, Sasuke found himself initiating a conversation.

"I'm not hungry."

Sasuke never thought he'd see the day when Naruto had lost his appetite.

"It's ramen," he pointed out.

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly. "I know."

Sasuke refused to say anything more. He didn't know what to say anymore, and it was getting too tiresome already.

"I-I didn't mean to snap at her, you know," Naruto said in a guilt-laden voice. It was probably the same guilt that gave him the idea that he should explain himself. "It's just that... I don't know why--" he flushed deeply.

"She'd understand." Sasuke broke in. Naruto looked surprised; he was talking mostly for his own benefit.

There was a long, drawn-out silence. The doors were left ajar, and Sasuke stared at the wide expanse of garden outside. The sun was already high and he could hear the faint buzz of people as they go on about their daily work. Normally, Sasuke would be in the forest at this time doing his training until sunset.

"Shit," Naruto hissed. Sasuke turned sharply at the noise and saw Naruto grimace as he waved a hand. It was obvious that he had accidentally touched the still-hot ramen, and as he recoiled in pain, he had knocked over the glass of water which is also inside the tray.

Sasuke threw himself down beside Naruto, grasping his wrist to prevent him from doing more mess. "You're so clumsy, _dobe_. You just spoiled your food."

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted, wrenching his hand free. "I don't need you to lecture me, you bastard!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You're so stubborn," he ground out. "I'm just _trying_ to help you."

Naruto snorted. "I don't need your pity."

_I'm not some kind of invalid!_

"It's not pity. You're just too stupid to accept help when you obviously needed one."

Naruto raised his chin defiantly. "I don't need help," he said. "especially from you."

And it was infuriating, because it felt like a _blow_ to his pride that he's doing this-- that he was actually trying to offer _comfort_ to Naruto. All this time, he had been trying to find a way to make the situation easier, but he was never good at comforting and Naruto just wasn't helping the matters any. Whenever they tried to talk, they'd just end up insulting each other.

Sasuke's hand clenched rather painfully. What on earth had possessed him to offer help?

"_Look_. You don't want help? That's fine," he said. He wanted to hit something--_anything_ to relieve his frustration. "But now that you _can't_ see--"

Sasuke barely had the chance of finishing his sentence when Naruto's fist took a wild swing towards his direction. He dodged it with ease, belatedly realizing just how callous and unfeeling his words had sounded.

Naruto's lips curled into something harsh and unfamiliar.

"You didn't have to rub it in my face you know," his tone was cold and unforgiving -- something that Sasuke never associated with Naruto before.

And Sasuke wanted to say that he didn't mean it that way, to _apologize_, but he couldn't bring himself to form the right words. He was never good with words.

Sasuke stood up and headed for the door. He needed fresh air to clear his mind and to sort everything out on his own.

He was about to close the door when he spared a glance back.

And it was clearly a tactical error, especially when he had firmly decided that he would leave the insufferable brat who seemed to get under his skin with such disturbing ease. No one could rouse such emotions from him with such ease like it was the natural thing in the world to do. No one but Naruto.

Sasuke never should have looked back inside.

Naruto still sat silently on his place, his head down as his arms wrapped across his chest. There was a distinct pang in his chest when he realized with a start just how Naruto looked... so completely alone.

He felt his resolve crumbling.

Sasuke closed his eyes, torn. Finally, he released a soft sigh. He could not go-- not without doing something, without saying something to make things right.

With an unbelieving shake of his head, Sasuke went back inside and sat on the farthest side of the room.

_What am I going to do with you?_

_Tbc._

* * *

_ojii_-san = grandfather

OMFG. This is still dark. Why can't I be happy and upbeat for once?

- The characters may seem to be a bit OOC, but then, I can't really imagine anyone actually feeling giddy and happy especially after going blind.

- I'm slow at developing plots, so please bear with me. ;;

A million thanks to the reviewers: **Hanabira, Kori Nibiki, Hazelline, LittleDarkOne, Gisela, Miako, Teki Star, Annu-kun, Dark Mimiru-chan, Caer, Mister Pineapple, Ookima, Shiomi, Watermelon Gal, ChiByakko, Shinigami Yui, izumi, Kaiyo No Hime, Elly Stormrage, some random person, Akki, bunny47, Ayako, some person, Maboroshi-hime.**


End file.
